Rude
by Becky04
Summary: Gail/Holly one-shot based on the song Rude by MAGIC!


**A/N - Inspired by the song Rude by MAGIC!**

* * *

><p>Holly was nervously tapping her fingernail against the coffee cup in her hand, leaning against the kitchen units while waiting for Gail to make her way downstairs. The shower had stopped running about ten minutes ago, so she knew it wouldn't be long before she appeared. Holly tried to stop fidgeting and took a few calming breaths, before deciding to concentrate her energy on making Gail a cup of coffee.<p>

'You look nice.'

Holly jumped at the sudden intrusion of Gail's voice, nudging the mug she had been absently stirring, causing the liquid to overspill but managed to not tip the mug over entirely.

'Shit, sorry...are you okay? Did you burn yourself?' Gail questioned quickly, worry evident on her face as she rushed to Holly's side and began turning her hands over, looking for signs of damage.

'No, no, I'm fine. I didn't hear you come down, I must have been daydreaming...'

Gail quirked a brow at this and Holly simply smiled in return, realising that Gail knows that Holly is hardly someone who spends much time away with the fairies. 'Or maybe it's your cat-like super stealthiness.' Holly joked, earning herself an eye roll and a smile from the blonde. 'Anyway, what did you say?' Holly tried; hoping to bring Gail's attention back to whatever it was she was saying as she walked over. Gail looked intently at Holly for a long second, still holding Holly's hands in her own, blue eyes reading the taller woman's anxious brown ones before deciding to let it go. She moved from her position in front of Holly to lean against the kitchen island, so they stood in mirrored positions against opposite cupboards. Holly inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

'I said, you look nice...' Gail repeated, nodding her head in Holly's direction, signalling her attire. Holly looked down at herself. She always dressed formally for work, more so if she had to be in court. So in her downtime, Holly went a lot more casual. Currently, she was wearing black cropped cigarette trousers, and an almost starched white button down, a tailored grey blazer hanging over one of the bar stools in the kitchen. Holly could see why being dressed like this was odd - too casual for court, too formal for errands. Plus, it was a Saturday morning, and Holly wasn't working. Holly looked back up and Gail smiled, the look on her face amused and loving simultaneously. She was finding the normally sharp doctors spacey behaviour funny. Holly just shook her head and chuckled at Gail, passing her the coffee mug and rolling her eyes.

'What is up with me this morning?' She asked rhetorically. 'Must be you in that uniform, it renders me speechless.' She joked, moving her hand to her forehead as she pretended to swoon.

Gail chuckled and rolled her eyes in return, sipping from her coffee cup as she watched Holly fully take her in for the first time that morning. She was in her uniform, but her uniform shirt was hanging open, her black under-shirt on show where she hadn't bothered buttoning up yet. She knew the uniform was a turn on for Holly, that particular fantasy having been played out quite a few times by the couple. As Gail thought it, flashbacks of such scenarios must have run through Holly's mind too, if the gulp and darkening of her eyes was anything to go by. Gail smirked. She wandered over to the doctor and kissed her, feeling the doctors hands grip at her hips as it deepened slightly, before dragging her mouth away and to Holly's ear whispering, 'I've gotta go'.

'Nooo' Holly whispered back, moving her hands to grip at either side of the open shirt, pulling Gail back to her and kissing her, smiling as she felt Gail laugh.

'Yes! Duty calls. What are you up to today?' She asked, stepping out of the embrace, not before pecking Holly's lips once more, and buttoning her shirt as she made her way to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

'Erm, I've got a lunch thing. Nothing too exciting. Probably go to the grocery store. Work on my article. Then maybe we can do dinner tonight? At Arlingtons?' She babbled, looking at her hands and picking imaginary lint off her shirt as she spoke.

'You're very jumpy today. Wanna talk about it?' Gail asked, glancing at her watch as she said it.

'I'm not jumpy!' Holly exclaimed, her voice a tad shrill. 'I'm just excited. About dinner? Tonight...?' She questioned again, earning herself a sideways look from Gail.

'Yeah, sure. That sounds good. Who are you meeting for lunch?'

'Erm, well Rachel. And Lisa.'

'Ergh.' Gail said; face screwing up at the mention of her name. 'You know, I hate her...'

'Yes Gail, I'm well aware of that.' Holly interrupted.

'...If you'd let me finish...I was going to say, I hate her, but that doesn't mean you have to be worried about telling me you're meeting her for lunch. I get that she's your friend, that she's like family.'

'I know that. I appreciate you saying that.' Holly replied, feeling slightly guilty at lying about her plans but relieved that the fake plans have given Gail a reason for Holly's bizarre behaviour.

'Anyhoo, I'm off.' Gail announced, wandering over to the island and picking up her stuff before walking back over and pecking Holly on the lips. 'Have a good day Lunchbox, stay out of trouble!' She called as she walked out the front door.

'I'll try my best' Holly mumbled as she reached for her blazer, shrugged it on and checked her make-up before checking Gail was gone and heading for her own car.

* * *

><p>Holly pulled into the driveway of the house and took a second to just grip the steering wheel and pull herself together. She could barely remember the drive over here, so lost in her own thoughts. She almost broke the speed limit a few times before realising having her girlfriend pulling her over probably wouldn't be the best way to start the day. She got out the car and locked the doors behind her before making her way to the front door. Holly stood in front of it for a long minute before rapping her knuckles three times against the wood and waiting, her heart in her throat.<p>

'Hello Holly'

'Er, hi Elaine. How are you?'

'Very well thank you...' Elaine answered, eyebrow quirked as she cast an appraising glance at the woman stood in front of her. 'Come on in'

'Sure, thanks'

Elaine led Holly into the kitchen and busied herself making coffee. Holly stood by the island and watched her work before graciously accepting a cup and again following her lead into the sitting room.

'So, Holly, what can I do for you?' She questioned. 'I assume this isn't a work call?'

'Oh, no, not at all. A personal call. Is Bill here?' Holly asked, looking around as if he may have been loitering in a corner somewhere. She cursed herself for using the stalling tactic, knowing that she should be more confident in front of her girlfriends intimidating mother.

'He isn't I'm afraid. He is golfing but should be in shortly'

'Oh. Well then, I'll just get on with it, and then hopefully catch him...'

'Okay' Elaine answered, looking at Holly with a straight face that gave nothing away.

'Right. Well as you know, Gail and I have been together for three years now and have lived together for almost two years. We love each other very much. So, I have come here, as a formality, to ask your permission to, erm, well...'

'Propose?' Elaine finished for her, leaning forward to place her coffee mug on the table before sitting back and appraising the usually calm and collected doctor in front of her.

'Yes, exactly that. I would like to ask Gail to be my wife.' Holly said with a lot more conviction, looking Elaine squarely in the eye as she spoke.

'Does Gail know about this?'

'Well, no? I wanted to run it by you and Bill first...'

'As a formality.'

'Yes...I assumed you might appreciate it. Your views on this, from what I've heard, are pretty traditional.'

'Traditional?' Elaine asked, a small quirk in her lip as she said it. Holly caught her insinuation and smiled, looking down quickly before looking back into Elaine's eyes, deciding not to respond.

'You'd be right. If a man had decided to propose to Gail, I would certainly expect him to approach Bill first.'

Holly nodded slowly, heart clenching at where this was going. Elaine had never before expressed any discomfort at her daughter dating a woman, and Holly was fairly confident that she had no issue. The woman was not known to pull any punches, particularly when it came to her family.

'And am I to assume Gail would be taking the Stewart name?'

Holly's brow furrowed before she righted it quickly. 'I, I don't know. I hadn't got that far. She might say no yet' Holly joked, trying to lighten the mood in this ever stifling conversation she'd found herself in.

'I see.'

The room fell into a heavy silence, the eye contact between the women never dropping. It felt like a lifetime to Holly.

'You know, I've followed your career since you started dating Gail. And obviously, I know your background. You're intelligent, driven, and successful. You could go places.'

'Thank you...' Holly responded, her words drawn out and questioning.

'Which begs the question, why Gail? She has barely progressed professionally since you have known her, seemingly with no interest in progressing any further than being a TO. Why would someone with your prospects want to be tied down by someone like Gail?'

Holly had to physically suppress the gasp that threatened to escape at the scathing words leaving Elaine's mouth, about her own daughter no less. She took a second, unsure of how to proceed. Anger had started to course through her veins as Elaine spoke, and sadness at the terrible way Elaine viewed her daughter.

'You should be proud of Gail. She is a fantastic training officer, she gets amazing results. And as for you thinking I'm too good for her, that's rubbish. I couldn't do what she does on a daily basis, and I certainly couldn't do it knowing that my own mother was breathing down my neck, telling me I'm not good enough at every single turn.'

Elaine continued to stare evenly at Holly, not showing any surprise (if she felt any) at the slight outburst.

'I am so grateful to have her in my life. She is the most loyal, caring and kind person once you get to know her. But from where I'm sat, it doesn't look like you've ever bothered. All you care about is her career and what she can add to the Peck name.'

Elaine stayed silent, seemingly prepared to let Holly continue. Holly couldn't decipher the woman's face, nor did she know if she was digging her own professional grave, or spelling the end to her relationship with Gail's mother.

'Holly, I know my daughter. And I've spent my career around people like you. And never have I seen a workplace relationship work between two people on such different levels ever come to anything. I am telling you this to protect not only you, but my daughter too. From making a big mistake that you may come to regret, from heartbreak that will affect both of you, both personally and professionally.'

Holly scoffed, absolutely shocked at this woman and her absolute obsession with work and career and professionalism. 'This is NOT about work! This, like I said before, is a personal visit. Where I have come to you to let you know my plan to ask your daughter to marry me, because I love her and she has spent the last three years of her life making me the happiest I have ever been. And you know why? Because she has helped me start living my life outside of a classroom and outside of a lab. Perhaps if you started to see a life outside of your Superintendent title, you could actually begin to enjoy your own life, your own family. Spend time with them that isn't regimented and dominated by discussing their careers. Maybe get to know them like we do, their friends and partners. For the people they are, not the title they hold or name they are expected to live up to.'

For the first time ever, Holly saw shock on the woman's face. This should have frightened her, but she hoped she had struck a chord with Elaine.

'I will ask Gail to marry me, with or without your blessing, by the way. She deserves to be happy, and I think that I make her happy. In fact, I know I do.' Holly stood up and placed her mug on the table, flexing her fingers as she realised she had been holding the mug with a vice grip without noticing. 'I'll see myself out.'

* * *

><p>Gail opened the front door quietly, stepping in and placing her keys gently into the bowl (rather than chucking them in the general direction of it as she normally would) before removing her coat and shoes and gingerly making her way around the corner and into the kitchen. Holly was where she expected her to be, sat at the kitchen island on a bar stool, but rather than catching her reading or tapping around on her iPad, she was met with her looking solemnly at the beer bottle she was rolling between her open palms.<p>

'Hey'

Holly looked up, drawn from her deep thoughts and tried for a smile but failed miserably, her eyebrows never managing to unfurrow, the smile not quite reaching her eyes.

'Hi'

'You okay?' Gail questioned, moving to the kitchen island and leaning against it on her forearms, facing Holly.

'Yeah. Just tired. Long day.' Holly replied, her sentences short, her hand reaching up, shifting her glasses upwards as she pinches at the bridge of her nose. Gail watches as the woman in front of her clearly tries to snap out of it for her sake. When she finally removes her hand from its task of ironing out the worry in her forehead, she looks back to Gail with a much more honest smile, reminiscent of her usual happiness at seeing her partner return from work. 'Sorry.'

'Don't be sorry. I, uh, I...' Gail started to move around the island as she spoke, reaching Holly and spinning the bar stool she was sitting on around as she moved, so she could stand face-to-face with her, 'I heard about...what happened...today.' Holly's eyes widened slightly, and Gail took the opportunity to run her hands up the taller woman's thighs and open them before moving to stand in between, taking the beer out of Holly's hand and taking a sip, allowing Holly time to process.

'You did?'

'I did...'

'Oh.'

Gail's eyebrow quirked at this reaction, unsure of how to proceed. She'd been expecting a blow up, annoyance and anger at her plans being exposed, or upset at her request being denied, or frustration at the fact that Superintendent Peck is (and always will be) a total bitch. Something, anything. These emotions, she could handle, even though big shows of anger or upset weren't really Holly's style. Silence, she could not. Gail stared at the top of Holly's head, because she was now sitting looking at her lap like a scolded child. Gail reached around and placed the beer bottle on the counter behind Holly and reached under her chin to tilt her face up so she could try to decipher what was going on in her head. The defeated look in Holly's eyes, shimmering behind a film of unshed tears broke Gail's heart. She cupped Holly's face in her hands and let the pads of her thumbs glide along her cheekbones, before leaning in and capturing the brunette's lips in a gentle kiss and leaning their foreheads together.

'I hate that she has done this, ruined this for you. For us.'

'She hasn't ruined anything' Holly replied moving her head back and opening her eyes slowly, sniffing slightly. 'I still want to marry you. I'm still going to ask you to marry me.'

Gail smiled softly at the quiet determination in Holly's voice. 'Yeah?'

'Yes. I asked, out of respect. I wanted this to be okay, I should have known that it would have gone like that, after everything. The reason she said no, do you know why? Did she tell you why?'

'I haven't actually spoken to her - dad called me and told me to get home to you, to make sure you were okay. He said he is sorry, he said he would love nothing more than to see us get married.'

'It makes me really happy to hear that.' Holly smiled, eyes still watery but a bit happier at knowing Gail's dad approved. Gail watched as Holly sucked in a deep shuddering breath.

'Your mum thinks I'm too good for you, that we'll get married and then I'll realise I've made a mistake. It makes me so angry Gail, that she thinks nothing of saying that about you. That she thinks I'm too good for you. It's bullshit.'

Gail's eyebrows raised ever so slightly, because Holly rarely swore and when she did it wasn't in this capacity. In fact she'd reprimand the blonde if she thought she was cursing too frequently. Sports and sex were the only occasions that drew swear words out of the brunette.

'I love you, you know that right? You know I don't think I'm better than you? That I know we're perfect for each other, that nothing will ever change that?'

'Holly...'

'Seriously Gail, please just humour me here, you know...'

Gail stopped her mid-tirade by pressing her lips to the brunettes moving ones, her hands moving upwards to slide into Holly's hair, effectively holding her in place. She held her position momentarily until she felt Holly respond to the interruption, which was clearly welcomed as she gripped Gail's hips and pulled her closer, a moan vibrating out of her throat as Gail ran her tongue along her bottom lip, requesting entrance, a request Holly has never denied. Gail smiles into the kiss as she feels Holly's hands roam from her hips, under her black tee-shirt to link at the small of her back. The kiss ends naturally and they stand forehead to forehead, slightly breathless.

'I know.' Gail murmured into the millimetres of space between their faces. Holly's eyes were still closed as Gail flicked her eyes around the pathologists face, taking in the minute furrow still present in her brow, the slight trails down her face where she'd shed tears over how her conversation with Elaine had played out and the slight downturn of her mouth as she frowned slightly.

'She's such a...she's a total...she's so rude!' Holly rambled quietly into the space between them before pecking Gail's lips and moving back, the look on her face incredulous, as though she couldn't quite put her feelings towards her future mother-in-law into words at this moment in time.

'You did already kind of know this...' Gail joked, picking up the beer again.

'Yeah, like I am used to her being blunt and stuff, but I honestly thought she'd push the need to be a complete bitch to one side on this occasion...it should have been a happy moment Gail. Not an opportunity for her to once again put down your career and achievements, and our relationship.'

'I know babe. But you've asked now, and it's over with. And I truly appreciate the gesture.'

Holly's head suddenly jerks up from where she'd started looking at her feet as she was speaking. 'She ruined the surprise!' She yelled, hopping off the stool and moving past Gail who had been unceremoniously ousted from her place between Holly's knees. 'I never thought of that, now you know I've asked, so now you know I'm planning on doing it. She has ruined it all!' Holly exclaimed, arms flailing as she paced.

Gail watched patiently as the pathologist mumbled under her breath as she walked, waiting for her to get over her freak out. Holly suddenly stopped and looked at Gail.

'You don't seem very surprised.' She questioned, head cocked slightly as her shoulders slowly started to relax.

'Hmm...probably because I'm not particularly surprised...' Gail mused before pulling her bottom lip to the side, an awkward expression on her face.

'What?! How could you know! I've been so secretive, you can't have found the ring, it's in my office safe...and I haven't told anyone but Traci and she is sworn to absolute secrecy, I used my prize blackmail against her...'

'Holly, I didn't know anything. I didn't know you had a ring, or told Traci. I'm not surprised because I have a ring...for you...' Gail said, almost sheepishly, bouncing slightly on her toes and lifting an arm behind her head to scratch lightly at her neck, 'I figured if I was that far, you must have at least been thinking about it' Holly's widened eyes and gaping mouth caused Gail to chuckle quietly and shrug her shoulders at the bedazzled brunette. 'Makes sense, right? I love you, you love me. And I want to be with you forever.'

Holly felt her eyes water as she strode towards Gail, grabbing her face and pulling her into a searing kiss. Holly threaded her fingers through the short hair at the nape of Gail's neck, continuing to kiss her passionately as she pushed her back towards the kitchen island, the closest surface she could find. Holly registered Gail's moan as she pushed her against the island, the moan quickly becoming a surprised gasp as Holly ran her hands from her neck to the backs of her thighs and lifting her onto the surface in one smooth move. The kiss never breaking as Holly stands between Gail's thighs, moving her hands from her knees up to her waist and gripping the hem of Gail's black tee shirt, pulling it up and flinging it over her head carelessly before reattaching her lips to Gail's collarbone without hesitation. Moaning against Gail's pale skin as the blonde woman roughly held her head in place, hands tugging slightly at her long locks; she moved her kisses back to Gail's waiting lips as she reached behind Gail and removed her bra, flinging it mindlessly away to be found again later. Holly continued to kiss Gail as she popped the button on her jeans, stepping away from Gail for a second as she pulled them off of her with Gail's help, leaving her completely nude except for her boy shorts. Holly removed the offending garment slowly and started planting kisses along Gail's stomach, along her hip bones, and down across the front of her thighs. She straightened up and placed her hands on either sides of Gail's face, pulling her into a deep kiss, running her hands down her neck and over her body before pulling away slightly.

'Sit back a bit,' she ordered softly, and Gail did as she was told. Still standing above Gail, who was resting back on her elbows on their kitchen island, eyes dark with lust, Holly gulped before hooking her arms around either thigh and bringing Gail's centre closer to her mouth. Her tongue ran along the source of wetness before growing bolder, flattening and dragging up toward the blonde's clit. Gail gasped as Holly's tongue flicked and swirled knowingly.

'God, Holly.'

Holly hummed out a moan of appreciation, sliding two fingers inside her girlfriend. She pumped them in time with her tongue's movements, listening to Gail's moans get louder as she did so. As the blonde groaned, her fingers wove into Holly's hair, pulling her head closer. In response, Holly's tongue began to quickly flick back and forth while her fingers curled inside, finding a rhythm, watching as Gail's body responded by tensing, choosing this moment to pull back.

'Marry me?'

Gail opened her eyes to look at Holly's face which was angled up to meet the blue eyes she had grown to love so much.

'Yes!'

Holly continued her ministrations as Gail dropped her head back against the surface. She couldn't hold off any longer. The brunette didn't relent, hearing Gail's gasping pleas rise in volume.

'Oh my God, Holly!' She moaned; back arching upward. 'Fuck!' Gail groaned, her orgasm blindsiding her as she cried out, projecting into the otherwise quiet room. Holly felt the trembling beneath her but never relented, riding out the waves with her partner.

Gail laid out flat on her back on the island; arms outstretched either side of her as she tried to regulate her breathing, moaning gently as she felt Holly press soft kisses over her abdomen, travelling up her body before she opened one eye to see Holly's face over hers. Gail's heart caught in her throat. The sight of Holly, all sex-haired, made the blonde grin, an expression soon mirrored by the brunette. Gail brushed back Holly's hair before capturing her lips with her own, nipping at her lower lip as she did so, earning herself a chuckle from Holly.

'You're so hot.' Holly murmured, eyes flitting around Gail's face as she said so, taking in every feature. 'I can't wait to marry you.'

'And I can't wait to marry you. But first…'


End file.
